Ties
by Kait-chan
Summary: 'If only that monster had not invaded Master Ling's body, Lan Fan thought. We would not have to search; we would not have to - The list went on and on, and topping it was If only we had not came in search for immortality.' Lan Fan contemplates her affection for a certain Xingese prince. LingFan. [Rated T for one swear word.]


FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: BROTHERHOOD

**LING/LAN FAN PAIRING**

**TIES**

**by** Kait

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own FMAB, nor Lan Fan, Ling, or Fu, or any of the other characters.

**A/N:** This is purely a fluffy, sappy piece. I agree with the pairing of LingFan (I mean, they'd be so adorable to together), but that is just my opinion. Lan Fan's POV.

* * *

><p>Lan Fan silently cursed as she ran through the town at night. Her grandfather and herself had misjudged the area of which their Lord's chi was radiating from by a longshot (<em>I wish that we knew Amestris better, <em>she thought.) and had decided to arrive there on foot, since they knew not where the trains would lead them. They had separated - her grandfather and her - as to not draw attention to themselves, but the guard almost wished she had some sort of company.

_If only that monster had not invaded Master Ling's body, _Lan Fan thought as she alternated between jumping on rooftops and running along the winding streets. _We would not have to search; we would not have to - _The list went on and on, and topping it was _If only we had not came in search for immortality._

Lan Fan was loyal; almost overly so. She would die to protect her emperor and his son if the chance arose. She was nimble, strong, and had a fiery will that had kept the prince and herself alive on more than one occasion.

But, the truth was - if Lan Fan had only been smart, nimble, strong, and loyal, she would have never been searching for the corrupt prince in a strange country.

No. She would have abandoned him, damned what her own country thought.

But she felt something for the person she had promised to protect with her life. Something more than loyalty, or a fierce dedication. Something stronger than the life-fire that burned within her very soul.

It was love. Love that drove her forward. Love that made her heart pound upon the very syllable of his name. Love that made her so undeniably crazy, she would run through several states on foot if he was her destination.

It was love that made the harsh, bitter, cold winds of night bearable and the scolding of her grandfather weak in her mind.

_That is why I must find the prince, _Lan Fan chided to herself, her weariness deterred by the wish to see his face one more time. She could no longer feel her legs, and her left shoulder was aching from the weight of her automail arm, but a rush of pure love made her forget about everything wrong with her.

_Ling. _

She was getting closer; she could feel it. The homunculus' chi was immense, so it was no trouble locating it. Within the chi was another, smaller life-force; it seemed weak and frail, but it was holding on, beating steadily like a heart.

In surprise, Lan Fan recoiled and stopped so that she was standing rigid on a rooftop. Two other immense chi were closing in on the monster's and Ling's, unwavering and seemingly terrifying. With a huff, the girl continued on, running faster so that she was but a blur.

_Wait for me, young Lord, _she thought, almost wishing that Ling could hear her thoughts. _I'm coming._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so Ling doesn't <strong>**_actually_**** show up. I was trying to think of something that could portray Lan Fan's thoughts without making her sound too OOC (and make some sort of action-scene where she can berate Ling). I was thinking about when they were crossing the desert (the first time), but I couldn't form the words. Sooo, this is basically how my first LingFan one-shot came out.**

**I've been sketching Lan Fan in my sketchbook, and I just felt like making a one-shot based upon her and Ling's relationship. I'm eventually going to open a story where I'm going to put all of my one-shots, buuut... They can be separate for now.**

**I hope that you liked this! **

**-Kait-chan**


End file.
